


Потери и шансы

by Valenso



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valenso/pseuds/Valenso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда она сказала "прощай"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Потери и шансы

          Честь, долг, справедливость, Родина — Стив Роджерс часто думал о таких вещах. Он знал, как важен для него долг, что он умереть готов ради справедливости, что имя и честь Америки никогда не будут им опозорены. Да, Капитан Америка думал о великом, о важном, о вечном. На такое обычные  люди нечасто обращают внимание в повседневной жизни, зато другие, более человечные мысли прошли мимо него.  
          Стив никогда не думал о старости. До того как он получил гордое имя Капитан Америка, он был слишком молод, чтобы всерьез задумываться о таких вещах. Тогда шла война, смерть маячила перед молодыми, полными жизни солдатами; они думали о том, чтобы пережить завтрашний день, а не о седых волосах и морщинах, проступающих с годами на лице. Потом Стив получил сыворотку и стал суперсолдатом. Его организм залечивал смертельные для других раны, и семьдесят лет во льдах не убили его.   
  
          Стив не хотел ничего говорить, но догадывался, что его попросят сказать свое слово, поэтому не пришел на похороны. Вернее, наблюдал за ними издалека. Он видел, как один за другим выходили люди и что-то говорили об усопшей. Ему не было там места — человек из другого времени, по ошибке заброшенный в будущее. Стив крепче сжал компас, который держал в руках.  
          Вперед вышел священник, его речь была короткой. Закончив, он отошел в сторону, гроб стали опускать в яму, а потом засыпали землей. Люди в траурной одежде стали расходиться, оставив за спиной свежую могилу. Когда они ушли, Стив занял их место у могилы.  
          — Пегги… — тихо прошептал Стив.  
        Он смотрел на надгробную плиту с именем женщины, которую любил и которую вынужден был оставить. Даты, высеченные на мраморе, показывали, что она прожила без него долгую жизнь, а подписи говорили о любящей семье, которую она построила без него.  
          Стив бросил взгляд на соседнюю могилу, появившуюся на кладбище на десять лет раньше. Говорят, он спас этого человека, одного из многих. Сделал ли он Пегги счастливой; более счастливой, чем если бы она прожила жизнь со Стивом?..  Но если так, если бы он не замерз тогда во льдах, смогли бы они состариться вместе?  
          Компас в руках хранил старую фотографию, на ней была запечатлена прекрасная молодая женщина, жившая в воспоминаниях Стива. Он смотрел на ее фото, когда думал, что сейчас умрет, ее голос был последним, что он слышал, а данное обещание — единственным и невыполненным. О ней он подумал, когда открыл глаза семьдесят лет спустя.  
          Для Стива время остановилось, а для Пегги годы продолжали идти. Их встреча спустя столько лет был полна грусти и сожалений. Образ новой Пегги не вязался с той, что Стив любил. Он не знал эту седую старую женщину, с трудом узнававшую его. Поэтому сейчас Стив не мог в полной мере скорбеть о ее утрате, ведь свою Пегги он потерял уже очень давно.  
          — Мы так и не потанцевали, — Стив грустно улыбнулся. — Не оставила мне шанса отдавить тебе ноги, — он попытался пошутить, засмеяться, но смех застрял где-то в горле.  
          Мертвые не слышат и не знают, как тяжело живым. Стив видел своей кенотаф, роскошный и достойный национального героя. Когда была церемония его похорон, Пегги знала что сказать? Она была одной из немногих, кто оплакивал не Капитана Америку, а Стива Роджерса. Для них он был солдатом, героем, а для нее — мужчиной, другом, возлюбленным.   
          Когда Пегги сказала ему «прощай» и перестала ждать? Когда самолет медленно опускался в северные воды, а его тело сковывал лед? Когда спасательная экспедиция Говарда Старка вернулась с пустыми руками? Когда же она решила оставить прошлое позади и начать двигаться вперед?  
          Стив смог перестать задаваться этими вопросами, ведь они больше ничего не значили. Он открыл свой компас и последний раз посмотрел на фото.  
          — Прощай, Пегги. — Уходя, Стив оставил компас на мраморной плите.  
   
          Время отобрало у него Пегги, а ГИДРа забрала лучшего друга. С необратимостью времени не может тягаться даже Капитан Америка, а вот с Баки он получил второй шанс. И уж его-то он не упустит. 


End file.
